Your Love Is My Turning Page
by BwayBaePonine
Summary: It's been years and unfortunatelly the Cullens have to leave Forks, but... what does that mean for Renesmee and Jacob? Are they going to be parted? And if it's that so...what would happen? would Nessie forgive Jacob? Jacob could stand the pain of being without her?
1. Prologue

_**(POV Jacob)**_

"But Jake! You can't leave your home like that! Here's where your life is sat and you are a pack's alph..." Bella said thying to dissuade my decision, but neither her or Edward would make me change my mind even if they tried million times.

"I don't care! Don't you aske me to stay away from her because I never will if she never asks! She loves me Bella! She has nine years but we all now she's not a child anymore!" I yelled.

"But Jacob…" Edward intervened.

"Stupid excuses, blood sucker!" I exclaimed, this was trying my patience "She's your daughter!"

I felt how my body's heat was increasing and it burntme just like burning coals of fire, all the facts were revolving in my head and they were burning red hot, I was losing control. Bella quickly knew what was going on with me and she got worried just like her husband, they looked at each other for a second.

"Jake… Jacob… calm down!

I tried to breath again and again, finally Nessie's image in my mind made me compose myself.

She… it's just that…. I can't do that to her, not to her… I couldn't live if she sufers because of me, I prefer her hate than see her sharing one single tear, but the reallity was that I dindn't want any of those.

"I know Jake" Edward said to me approachin to touch mi shoulder as a sign of condolence. "She adores you and believe me, as a father this is an awful choice, I don't want to see sher suffering; I love her, she's my daughter but you have to stay away for a while. We are not giving her the option of choise being you here, Jacob... she still so young and she needs to knoe more thbings and discover the mortal world by her own experience.

I hated to admit this but Cullenwas right; she was so young, I she were full human she would still be a child but it wasn't her case… besides were were talking about _her_ , she was quite a lot headstrong and although I tell her I wouldn't go, she would instist me until she convinced me of going and I couldn't tell her only way to convince her was... but no, I couldn't do that to her...what else coulnd I do?

I felt on the horns of a dilemma, I didn't know what to do, beacuse the only option left was... God! I couldn't even thing about it! How could I do that to my Nessie?

"Jacob, we all fell the same, but it's better for her now, besides it won't be permanent, we'll wait a few months and after then when we see how everything is we'll see.

I sighed and I turn my sight in order to not look at them, because I didn't wanted them to see me as I was now and besides because I couldn't see them right in the eyes.

I hated myself for this.

"Fine... I'll do it" I decided.


	2. Goodbyes

**_(POV Renesmee)_**

A month ago I couldn't imagine that the person I loved the most would turned into the person I hated the most.

That stupid wood cage was reminding me of him every second, I felt in the floor and I stared at the little cage full of tears, loneliness and scorn and after that I trew it to the closet with a big impulse of fury; I heard how all Jacob's presents impacted against the floor. Crawling I went to the closet's direction to close it. All of my Jacob Black's memories were going to be locked there so they could never go out.

Even so, it was so hard for me to believe he did that to me. Him! The one that always was the reason of my smiles, my longings, my dreams; the one that every day filled me with joy, the one who was the every single day, one of the persons I trusted the most, turned out to be no more than just a despicable liar that stole my heart just to play with it without mercy. He lied declaring to love me like no one else, laughin on my back, he made my love to him grew like I never imagined... how could he amor hacia él creciera como yo nunca me lo imaginaba How was he capable of so much? Why to me? What have I done to him?

But it's all over, not anymymore. I'm not going to think about him, and I will forget about him, I'm going to bury him with all our moments together.

Away from my purposes would be easier to make. I think this arrived in a good moment and I thank my family's nature for that. Now I'll try to be stronger and I will hold on my urges to cry and coming back to cry on my knees to that stupid werewolf Jacob Black begging him to come with me. From today, I'll try to foget that day two years ago when naively I swallow the pretty words that someone told me to catch me. Today I hated him and I didn't know how hard, I didn't know if my love for him was bigger than the hate I satrted to feel weeks ago.

I guess almost everyone has been through something like this, and that is normal, but still is so painful though is the most normal thing that happened in my crazy life that until this point hasnt been normal because i'm not a particulary normal person. I'm half human half vampire (an hybrid to say so) I was conceived when my parents married, my parents are vampires but when I was born my mother was still human. My eyes are chocolate brown like my mother's when she was human, I have my father's unusual bronze color with curls inherited of my grandfather Charlie whom is human and my mother's father. I just have nine years old but physically and mentally I'm around eighteen; I stopped growing when I turned seven years old. I have a gift, if I wish to, I can share my thoughts with people by touching them. I can survive with human food and blood. I am a miracle according to my parents. I knew all my mother's sacrifices for me to born, she almost dies giving birth to me. She loved me since the first moment, although seh never saw herself as a mother role. She sacrifice so much for me, and she didn't allow that anyone hurt me. My father was afraid that I could kill mom being in her womb, because I grew very fast and I didn't allow her to get the nutrition necessary and that why he didn't want me to born. After a while, my dad discovered he could read my thoughts and he knew I loved my mother and I didn't wanted to hurt her, since that moment my father loved me and protected me from everything and everyone. I was born a month after my mom got pregnant. During childbirth I almost kill my mother, therefore my dad introduced his venom right in her heart, and she survived, turned into a vampire, just like the rest of my beloved Cullen family.

We live among humans just like every other family, but we have this secret about our nature. Everyone in Forks talked because the strange formed couples between the "adopted children" of my grandpa, I mean my uncles and my parents. My grandfather's name is Carlisle Cullen, he's tall and blond, he seems just like the brother of the Greek god _Zeus_ because he is very handsome, he's one of the persons I admire the most because of his control working in a hospital full of blood, his willingness... not everyone is capable of that. His wife, Esme she has caramel color hair, she's a very beautiful woman, sweet, sentitive and overprotective and all of it has a reason, the story of how she turned into a vampire is very interesting and at the same time s sad; she takes care of all of us and she scold us when it's necessary.

My mother Bella, when she was hume she was two left feet but, when she turned into vampire, everything changed, she became a powerful vampire, she discovered she was born to be a vampire and she's a shield, she's capable of block attack or gifts that act on the mind (I am the exception) and she can project it to protect everyone else.

My father, Edward, is also tall, with bronze color, he also has a gift that consist in reading the mind of everyone, except from my mother.

My aunt Rosalie, is blond, the most beautiful of all the family, she seems to be a model, she os proud, but a magnificent person that gives everything for the ones she loves, and not for nothing, but... she adores me.

My aun Alice, is a charismatic person that spread her joy to everyone else, she has dark short hair, and she also has a girft: she sees the future of humans or vampires, of couse, not exactly because it depends on the course the person takes, and well I'm a blind point to her, just like werewolves. Being, seeing with her is loving her, with just a single word she's capable of cheer all your world.

My uncle Emmett, is a big guy, enormous, competitive, and sometimes vain and childish, besides he seems a manly and aggressive gorilla but even though, he's a very sweet and cute man that taugh me to prtect myself on my own, and why shoul I hide it? Sometimes he consents me a lot.

By last and not less important, there is my uncle Jasper, whom is blond and he also has a gift: he can manipulate the emotions of somebody and he can even feel them. with my uncle Emmett, he taugh me to defend myself (because they both had the initiative) and thanks to his knowledge and experience training neoborns, my uncle did taugh me right.

An important thing about vampires is that they can't be exposed to the sunlight, because their skin brights like diamonds when they expose to it. They have a stunning speed and strenght. They are pale and cold as ice. Their eyes are red, although, not every vampire has this last feature, because my family has gold color eyes because of our "vegetarian diet", because we feed with animal blood, we are one of the only clans to do it, beside the clan Denali, the ones we consider as our cousins and which is clan is conformed by: Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and the two more recents, Garrett (Kate's mate), and John (Tanya's mate since three years ago) they live in Alaska.

Anyway, about less that a month, my family and I used to live in Forks Washington, where we had our residence, we loved there, but vamires have a problem: they never grow old and therefore, they never change, that was starting to be a problem for us now that everyone started to notice that little fact. So, my grandparents, my parents and my uncles decided it was tme to move to Alaska but I was against that idea thinking about me and Jacob. It was just that… I simply couldn't leave him because I loved him so much, I couldn't stand being far from him because he was all to me, I asked him to come with us but the I started to think that leaving Forks was impossible to him, he was an alpha with obligations in the pack and the ones he couldn't just leave. All his life was sat in Forks but one day he told me we would come. Then, I couldn't understand none of his decisions: he arrived really serious to tell me he wanted to talk to with me, worried O followed him. He started by telling me he changed his mind about moving with us, he told me he didn't love me, that he never did, and the I realized he was just playing with me to make me sufer and I didn't understand the reason why, I felt full of rage that I hit him in the face and then the next thin happened:

"Enough! I hate you! I wish you would never appear in my life! I don't want to see you anymore!You are an asshole!" I cry furious walking toward and with the deepest grieve in my heart.

I dried my tears; I wasn't going to allow him to see me crying, never again. Then with my broken heart, I left running and I went back to my house demanding to move now. Dad read my thoughts and when I couldn't hear he surely told everybody what happened. Mi uncles treated my with more tender, they listened to me and they stayed quiet when they knew I needed. Dad held me during the night, mom took my hand and both took care of me and they were there whe I woke.

Now all those memories where killing me.

"Renesmee! Honey it's time to go!" my aunt Alice called me, surely mom and dad were ready to leave our cottage and they were waiting for me.

Suddenly, a secod after calling me mi aunt Alice appear on my door, really excited and happy about our "new beginning"

"Sweetie…are you okay?

I stood.

"Yes aunt, I was just saying goodbye to all of this" I answerer to make her not to worry.


	3. Changes

**(RENESMEE'S POV)**

I went out of the cabin next to my aunt Alice and the three cars were waiting with my uncles, my grandparents and my parents outside.

"The beautiful girl of the house is here" my uncle Emmett said approaching to hug me, he knew his hugs always cheered me up, and this time it did, just a little bit.

We all went quiet staring at the woods and the cabin, all nostalgic; we were all going to miss this place. My grandma sighed.

"Well…it's time to go now" she said.

We all nodded and entered to our cars.

I entered to my dad's Volvo and in that moment both of my parents stared at me, comprehensive, they seemed to be sorry for me. I saw how dad was about to say something, surely about my thoughts but he contained for some reason and turned his sight to the steering wheel.

"Hey" my mom said "are you ok Ness…" her voice trembled knowing that now I hated to hear that nickname "Renesmee?"

"Yeah" I answered "Why shouldn't I be?"

"I know you, daughter" she said. Shit… she did.

I sighed "Give it a break mom, I'm just a little sad for leaving all I've known but it's going to be great I'll have the change to move on and forget. Period" I said a little cold and my mom turned her sight to dad, I took my MP3, I put my headphones on and I chose the song _It Will Rain_ by Bruno Mars, one of my favorite songs ever. I had to admit that I felt a little guilty by talking my mom in that rude way after all it wasn't her fault what happened to me, Jacob was her best friend too. I was still wandering, how could dad with his gift couldn't know about Jacob after all this years? Something didn't fit in here, but I couldn't think about that anymore. I took my cell phone and I stared at my reflection. God! I looked awful: I had these eye bags provoked because of the last insomnia nights I've spend thanks to all the crying I've wasted in Jacob Black.

I felt a tear streaming down my face while I listened at Bruno Mars. "… _Don't you say goodbye, don't you say goodbye, I'll pick up these broken pieces till I'm bleeding if that'll make it right…."_ I sang in low voice, it was strange, I stopped singing at the moment Jacob and I broke up.

And while the song was over and other began I don't know how I felt asleep.

I suddenly saw me leaned in a green beautiful meadow it was toward evening and I was staring at the sky while someone was holding my hand and playing with it, I stared at that person and his smile.

"Beautiful" he said to me and I smiled. I leaned in his chest and I started to kiss him. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too Jake" I said nostalgic by knowing soon we would be parted.

"Hey…what is it Nessie?" he asked worried.

"I just…I wish to spend with you all the time I could before you know…going away" I said. "I just hate it! Moving away! Away from Forks, from grandpa Charlie and from you"

He sat and held my hands "Nessie I… I've decided" he said.

"You've decided what?" I asked.

"I'm going with you" he said and I couldn't be happier in that moment.

"What?!" I said excited and hugging Jacob.

"Yeah…I'll talk to your parents I'm sure there's no problem with them. I couldn't leave you Nessie" we kissed again feeling joyful.

Then it all went dark. He lied he had always lied, he didn't love me and he never did.

 **(JACOB'S POV)**

The Cullen's left already. I stared at the cabin where Nessie, Bella and Edward lived for nine years.

I sighed feeling the deepest pain I've felt in 25 years of existence. I was also extremely mad, I was mad at the Cullens, mad at me, why was I permitting this to happen? Yeah, yeah, I know… permitting Ness to know how to live without me, but it was still haunting me. I knew that I was going to die without her, but being without her was worse than dying. I remembered nine years ago before she was born a I loved Bella and when I thought she died I felt that my life had no sense in that moment. Well that moment was nothing compared to what I was feeling now but I had to think about Nessie and about what being away from me would give her. at least she lived, and she had the chance to enjoy and discover a new world…

 _But without you, asshole. Let's be honest you could never be without her, she's your whole world_ my subconscious said to me and it was right.

I entered to the cabin and I wandered there despite of the awful smell of blood sucker I knew this was illegal but who the hell cares?! There was no one living here and they weren't going to come back for a long time.

I felt it so empty so silent without Nessie. I entered to her room…. How many nights I've spent with her here, comforting her, calming her nightmares, laughing and joking, listening her singing for me or for herself. Now she hated me with all her senses because I broke her heart in the most hurtful way and I hated myself for that, at the moment I saw the first tear going down her face I felt repulsion for myself, I deserved all she told me.

I noticed something on the floor, a portrait. I took it and I saw it. There was me hugging Nessie on her eight birthday, I was hugging her and only staring at her, and she was staring at me with those eyes, those chocolate eyes I loved to stare at. Nessie… My Nessie! I cried over the picture, without Nessie life worth shit.

 **(RENESMEE'S POV)**

I woke up feeling tears again.

No. No more! I'm decided that these were the last tears I'd give for him. I cleaned my tears. And I listened the song that was playing _You're Beautiful_ by James Blunt. And attending to my new attitude I sang, what the hell?! Jacob wasn't going to have an influence in me anymore.

I stared at the landscape I had in front of me and all the sights we were passing by.

When we were almost arriving to Alaska, my grandfather's car stopped out of nothing.

I took my headphones off and I stared at dad. "Dad what is it?"

"It seems someone is hurt a human near here" he answered

"What?!" I said worried, I had this overprotection to the human race; after all I was also a human, well… half-human. I went out of the car when all my family did and we gather together.

"I'll go see" my grandfather said and he disappeared in the woods, they were all distracted so I followed my grandpa curious to see who it was about. I approach and I saw the guy, he was probably attacked by an animal, he was handsome though his pain expression, with shaven hair to the military style, ha was bleeding spurts of blood. My grandpa lifted him.

"Renesmee what are you doing here?" my father scold me. I turned my sight, suddenly all the family was here.

"I had to see" I replied.

"He's dying" my grandpa said.

"We can't take him" my dad said.

"What's wrong with you dad?! We have to help him he's in pain!" I said desperate. My grandparents coincided with me.

"There is no alternative his having a hemorrhage" we all knew what he meant. My grandma and dad stayed while the rest went back where we were eventually we started to talk about what was happening.

"And what now? We can't have a new vampire it's gonna be a huge problem for him to control himself and for us to control him. We all know how newborns are" my uncle Emmett said they all coincided.

"But what if he turns to control his wish for blood as good as I did?" mom said defending the guy.

"Not all the vampires turn to be" uncle Jasper said. They all started a debate.

"Enough!" I yelled "How can you act like that! You're unbelievable Out there is someone who's suffering and grandpa is trying to end with that suffering! And if this person is up to being a part of this family we'll accept him and help him! No matter what. That's the reason why I love this family but I don't know what's happening with all of you lately!" I said annoyed all went motionless and speechless and I crossed my arms waiting for what would happen.

"She's right" my aunt Alice said. "What's going on with all of us?"

Minutes later my grandparents and my dad appeared with the guy who was motionless.

"He's on the transition" grandpa said. "We'll take him and when we arrive to the house we'll let him finish with the transition. He'll be ok"

And so, we returned to our cars, and follow the path to Alaska. The guy went in my grandparent's car. We were going faster as we had a newborn in the progress to awake we don't know when.

"How was it?" I asked dad.

"His name is Caleb Gosling, eighteen years old; he was running of his house where he had lots of problems. His own dad shot him"

I covered my mouth with my hands by the impression I had. How could a father is able to shoot his own kid? "Oh my God!" I exclaimed feeling sad for this Caleb. Maybe he turning into a vampire was something good for him.

The arrival of Caleb was up to be a change in our lives, maybe he was a signal for me, I don't know… I felt it that way and I hoped he could make it.


End file.
